


Never Touched by the Devil

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Angel's Friends, Angels' Friends, Mythology, atheists, catholics - Fandom, christians - Fandom, other people - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, once in a while I gotta type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Date Night on Earth so man the lifeboats!





	Never Touched by the Devil

None of these Characters belong to Me.

Except Belinda Prejean*

* * *

_Angels and Devils are real and I have regular brunches with them, so how's your day going? My name is Belinda Prejean Public Defender. Yes I sign checks with that full title, sue you. I still pray to a higher power even when I logically don't believe in. I'll swing both ways for love or bones and I wish I owned four dogs and three cats but I'm just not that free of time. I help society's disgraced and get zero thanks but that's not why I bother. I work more than I sleep but will never give up eating. I'm not giving up the fight anytime soon because I know true evil._

_I hate Sulfus Morningstar; the Evilest Lawyer to ever slither on the earth. My words are 100% true because he is an actual Devil. No jokes he is and I've seen the GD horns, tails and wings!_

_How did he not swallow down my soul and puppet my body I have to thank to the stupendous Angel Raf. Total Angel doll; all grace, goodness and guilt-filling warrior of justice I'd hoped real Angels would be. Forgive the vomit as I add she's also willingly married to Morningstar. Hashtag nausea._

_Once upon a time the hott Angel fell for the scrub Devil while they were playing with humanity on Earth. Heaven nor Hell approved the match, gee I wonder why, so they ran off into the Sunrise Boulevard of Los Angelou to slum it with us human people. Raf still helps people as a Clinical Psychiatrist, free for families and addicts, and the slimy Sulfus sets bad guys free from jails and electric chairs._

_Set aside all the magic and hooha, Raf is the best friend I've ever been honored in having and her marriage pains me. Jealousy aside, I cannot stand what she lets the Devil get away with. No one's died yet, directly, but she finds his arrogance cute and serves him uncooked, bloody meals every night. Sure he holds her purse during rallies and activist marches but he slips his inhuman face every now and then just to fudge with people. He's sick. I'm hiding my fear of his monstrous underside because as the third wheel in their couple life I do enjoy snapping quips at the chump. That's the most Raf allows since she's banished holy water and crosses from her range. She says the true Silver City and its beings aren't really connected to humans' legends and the history is far more complicated._

_I love thinking there's conspiracy in fudging Heaven but a little part is worried the Angel was corrupted by the Devil. Raf is very far from gullible but she puts all her faith in the Devil. He doesn't deserve it. He absolutely deserves all other punishment and torture instead of her as a wife._

 Belinda put her pen down and reread what she wrote in her journal. She concluded Raf was correct in the release of diary writing. Raf was texted this happy realization with puppy emojis. The Angel in disguise swung in a batting cage as she heard her phone ding. She put on a tiny smile and texted her human friend back.

A rise in heat came from Raf's side, she grabbed the bat and swung at the fire-ball blasting it over the safety net.

Sulfus whistled as he leaned on the pitching machine, "That's my girl."

"The soft pitch was a nice cool down." Raf said as she leaned on the bat, crossing on leg behind her and a hand on her hip.

The Devil scoffed, "You wanna say that to my face?"

Raf lowered her eyelids and held the bat behind her neck, hands hangs over the wood. She approached the Devil with the smuggest of grins, "Your arm is made of melted marshmallows."

"Really?" Sulfus asked the Angel, he pushed his black hair out of his face and opened his mouth only to hear her say-

"And then you grab me around the waist, the ravage of kisses then comes the swears of devotion to near slavery, then we spread our wings on the closest roof and make love to the thunder of sudden rain with a long rainbow arching over the city."

Sulfus let his jaw hang as he searched for a clever response. His heart dropped when he came up blank. The Devil grabbed his chest and hissed, "I am wounded."

"My Darling, it's a beautiful plan that we'd enjoy but," Raf laced her roughly gloved hand into his, "Predictability is not the Devil I married."

He straightened his back and bared his teeth, "Predictable! How dare you!"

"Oh, I dare. I dare you." Raf said closing in on his furious face and kissing his nose. "Let's see what you got."

"After near-death adventures, gallons of climaxes and all manner of cross-species experimentation she calls me 'Predictable'! Could you ever believe that!" Sulfus demanded of his intern Fredrick and the pesky Prejean.

Sulfus and the two humans, one who knew his secret and one who did not, stared at the angry lawyer with the crooked tie.

"To be frank, you guys have been married for more than a year..." Fredrick offered, he couldn't imagine what old people did before streaming came around.

"A year? We're going to be together for the rest of eternity and she's already bored! She's clearly lying to rile me up and dammit, it's working!"

"I mean, have you offered to bring in a... new teammate?" Fredrick slowly suggested, he told himself to reread the Harassment guidelines on his contract.

"With our friends it's a no go and a mere mortal couldn't live through bone with us." Sulfus explained, though he thought of it before the only Angel he liked was Raf and Raf was at most polite with his friends.

"How can you still brag after your woman called you out?" Prejean asked as she scrolled on her phone.

"Uh, look at me. No, wait, Raf has seen every nook and cranny of me and in all my other forms. It's not the perfect looks it's the play! I've lost sight of the game, the strategy."

"So the limp biscuit is going to ask the wizard for a brain?" Prejean asked while looking at purebred dog pictures on her phone.

"Prejean, you mutt, you are my bounce board. Freddy cares too much about my approval. Get out, Freddy." Sulfus said pointing to the door.

"Yes ma'am, uh, sir." Freddy said running out of the office, closing the door and making a cross over his chest.

Prejean looked up from her phone, "You know I'm rooting for Raf to divorce and leave your skinny butt right."

"Yes, keep on with that. I can't think with Freddy's niceness. Now tell me, who do you think Raf would go with instead of me?"

"Honestly? I wish I had a shot but I know I could only handle the friendzone. Raf should be with a prince, not the dragon. I wanna see her with a border-less doctor who holds starving children and reads to the elderly. You'd never try that." Prejean declared with a dismissal of her hand.

Sulfus smiled, "Never?"

 


End file.
